Hate To Love
by The future legend
Summary: It's based on my OC, Mimico Fujiwara and our one and only, Shu Kurenai.
1. Hate To Love

My name is Mimico Fuziwara. I'm 15 year old. I live in Japan but I'm going to move America tomorrow. I'm going to join Raging Bulls tomorrow.

My father is a businessman and my mother is office worker.

They got divorced.

I've a two sister.

Kyouko is 1 year elder than me.

She is a bey trainer in BC Sol with Trad.

And my little sister, Miyoko.

She is 5 year old.

Today, is the final battle of National Tournaments.

Me v/s Valt!

Valt is excited like always before the battle. I smile at him. Classic Valt!

"1st round! Ready bladers!" The ref said.

We take position.

3...

2...

1...

"Let it rip!!"

Both beyblade land on beydish.

They collide.

They collide again.

Every time same thing happened.

They collide.

I came on sense when I listen a shout.

"Ultra Flash launch!" Valt shout.

"Axe Launch, Diana!"

Valtryek is taking speed as Diana did.

Diana be a bit down and speeding up.

Valtryek and Diana clashed.

As they hit each other they knock out of the ring.

We look at ref.

"Simultaneously ring out finish! No points!"

We stare at each other.

I smirk as he.

"2nd round! Ready bladers!"

We take our positions.

3...

2...

1...

"Let it rip!!"

Our beyblade land on beydish.

Diana, you can do it!

We can do it!

'Of course, we can do it! Mistress!'

"Ultra Flash Launch!"

"Axe launch!"

Our beyblade collide.

Same thing happening and I can't do anything.

'Don't worry!'

A dark blue aura came from Valt.

I will do it!

A black aura came from me.

"You will do it, Diana! Don't give up!" I shout.

"Valtryek, show her who is the boss!" He shout.

Our beyblade is still in a condition of stop spinning.

"Valtryek/Diana you can do it!" We shout.

Diana stop spinning.

"God Valtryek get a survivor finish! 1-0!"

Valt is still excited but I'm on anger.

I think, I've to use it.

I change my position.

"3rd round! Ready bladers!"

3...

2...

1...

"Let it rip!"

Beyblade land on beydish.

Diana is a bit wobbled for now.

"Look like Mimico Fuziwara miss her launch!" Hanami said.

You don't know anything!

I smirked.

Valt gulped but not hesitate to take his next move.

"Ultra flash launch!"

"Dodge it!"

Diana dodge every single attack of Valtryek.

Diana hit him.

Valtryek is on the corner.

"Valtryek, Genesis reboot!"

"Diana, Hunt shoot!"

Diana is spinning fastly and wobbly.

"Impossible! How you do that?" Valt said with sparkling eyes.

"Practice! And you're going to lose." I replied with a chuckle.

"Like you win that easily against me!" He said.

"First see your beyblade!" I said.

He look at his beyblade, it's wobbling.

"Ahh.. Valtryek don't stop spinning!!" Valt shout idiotically.

I try my best not to laugh at his actions.

Valtryek stop spinning.

"Huntress Diana get the survivor finish! 1-1!!"

"Unbelievable! Huntress Diana is wobbling on whole match but she get a survivor finish!" Hanami shout.

"This is so cool! How you do it?" Valt asked ignoring whole Japan see this.

"Valt, can you know whole Japan see us?" I asked.

"Yeah but I don't care!" He replied.

My jaw is almost drop.

"You don't care?"

"Yeah but you don't answer my question!" He said.

"I told you later!" I said.

He pout as I chuckled.

"4th round! Ready bladers!" The ref said.

3...

2...

1...

"Let it rip!!"

Both beyblade land on beydish.

Diana is spinning like before.

"I don't let you win, this time!" Valt said.

"Like I let you win!" I replied.

I saw blue aura came from him.

I can see Valtryek is behind him.

A black aura came from me.

I'm distracted.

I don't know why.

"Hey Mimico!" I heard Valt.

"Yeah!?"

"Give me a fight!"

I smirk.

"Fine. Now the Valtryek is going to be my next hunt."

"Love to see you try, real human-lioness." He said.

I chuckled.

"Valtryek, Genesis reboot!!"

"Diana, finish it! Hunt launch!"

They both collide causing so much air pressure.

I slipped a bit from my place.

Then we heard a burst voice.

I saw Diana burst.

And cracks on beydish.

"God Valtryek get a burst finish. Valt win the match with the score of 3-1!"

"Oh yah!" Valt shout cheerfully.

Scene change: (at morning)

Time is 4:30AM.

I'm at airport.

I'm walking toward my seat.

My eyes land on silver-white haired boy with bloody red eyes.

He look at me and I walk to my seat.

Well, I miss Rideout academy and team after all how annoying, serious, idiotic and calm they are.

To be lasted ~

Words: 759


	2. Chapter 1: Try out

Earlier in 'Hate To Love'-

We saw an incredible battle between Mimico and Valt, in which Valt came out as the rightful victor. Humbled by the loss, she refuses to give up.

Now on her way to a new adventure, her eyes crosses with non-other than Shu Kurenai.

Now in the present-

From the other side of the New York city Mimico gazed across the sea at the Statue of Liberty.

She come here at at the perfect moment. The sky is tinted orange, low in the horizon with son being a red hot dot.

She could feel the adrenaline through her veins due to excitement. She couldn't believe, she made it to America.

Smoothening the edges and wrinkles on the form which will serve as her entrance to the raging bulls.

Grinning, she decided to wonder around the city a little more before going to the facility.

She found herself in a park later.

She heard children's shouting 'Go shoot' and people's cheering.

She enter on the park and saw a big bey-stadium.

She saw two beyblade is spinning on it.

"Go partner! Knock his bey out!" One of them said.

They played gaily with wide smile plaster on their faces.

Soon, she join them and played with her own enthusiasm.

The air thumped with happiness reminding her, why she choose the path she is in now.

With a healthy layer of sweat covering her, she found herself in front of the Raging Bull's facility. It was an impressive building, too fancy for her liking but it'll do.

She grinned sheepishly at the receptionist, who gave her a stinky eye due to her condition.

After submitting her form and gaining a temporary pass. She was shown her room. She all but collapsed on the bed due exhaustion.

Next day: (Try-out tournament)

"Knock them down, Diana!!" Mimico shout as she start punching the air in excitement.

"Welcome to Raging Bull's facility. We have the most advance technology in beyblade world, the most qualified bey trainer and the house to the best of the best beybladers-"

The two beyblades circle around each other as predators circling their prey.

"-you could be the next champion of the bey world and the title home."

Then, they collided with each other exchanging blow by blow.

"Today, you are here to be a part of it. But only one of you will be the winner," said Coach Simon Ritcher, Raging Bull assigned trainer.

Sad, but true just as it seem they're gonna collide again. Diana's opponent burst into three pieces.

"Mimico Fujiwara, with the burst finish."

Mimico jumped into the air in victory. She did it. Finally a step towards the world championship.

She didn't notice the lone girl at the back leaning casually at the wall , glaring daggers at her or her future teammates, snorting in her direction.

She didn't notice Theodore Glass, the team owner leaving the room unimpressed.

For better or for worse she didn't and it did not matter.

"Welcome to the team, Miss Fujiwara," the coach graced her with a radiant smile.

"With a little more training you'll be very good at this."

"Thank you, sir. It means a lot and I'll won't let you down," Her face flushed with effort as she looked at him great fully.

To be continued ~

A/n: Hope you like it. ;)


End file.
